1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying container, and more particularly to an extensible handle system for carrying container, wherein the extensible handle system comprises a holding arrangement incorporated with an extensible handle frame for holding a can of soda, a pen or the like without altering the original structure of the carrying container.
2. Description of Related Arts
Carrying containers are considered as one of the useful tools for traveling. A convention container such as a fabric type carrying baggage or a metal type carrying case has a major drawback. The problem with the conventional carrying container is that they are bulky, usually heavy, and difficult to carry. Therefore, it is preferred for the carrying container to be incorporated with a wheel and an extensible handle frame for carrying the carrying container.
As shown in FIG. 1, an improved carrying container comprises a container body, a pair of wheels rotatably mounted underneath the container body, and an extensible handle frame mounted on a rear side of the container body, in such a manner by upwardly extending the handle frame, the user is able to pivotally lift up the container body about the wheels for carrying the container body.
The handle frame generally comprises a base support received in an interior of the container body and a movable arm, having a handle bar, slidably and upwardly extended from the base support wherein the movable arm is capable of moving between a storage position and an extended position. In which, at the storage position, the movable arm is downwardly slid into the interior of the container body until the handle bar is rested on top of a top panel of the container body, and at the extended position, the movable arm is slid upwardly with respect to the base support until the handle bar is positioned above the top panel of the container body at a predetermined distance.
Even though such carrying container is convenient for the traveler to carry, the mobility of the carrying container may bring problems to the traveler. Most travelers have an experience that when they are waiting in the airport or train station, they would like to put their drinks on the carrying container as a temporary coffee table. Since the travelers think the box-shaped carrying container can well support the drinks stably, the movement of the wheeled structure of the carrying container always causes the drinks fallen off from the carrying container. Moreover, while checking in/out, a stop and go manner always give a hassle for the traveler since they have to take care all their passports, drinks, and carrying container at the same time.
Another drawback of the carrying container is that the attachment between the container body and the handle frame is not strong and rigid enough. Since the carrying container is heavy when it is loaded, a weak attachment may cause the failure support for the container body and even damage the objects inside the container body. Therefore, the conventional carrying container must employ with a secure joint to mount the handle frame with the top panel of the container body so as to reinforce the vertical movement of the movable arm.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an extensible handle system for a carrying container, which comprises a holding arrangement incorporated with an extensible handle frame for holding a can of soda, a pen or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extensible handle system for a carrying container, wherein the holding arrangement is securely attached to a container body so as to further the rigid connection between the extensible handle system and the container body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extensible handle system for a carrying container, wherein the carrying container does not require to alter its original structure in order to incorporate with the holding arrangement, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the carrying container with the extensible handle system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extensible handle system for a carrying container, wherein no expensive or complicated part is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing a holding arrangement and a reinforced supporting configuration to the carrying container.
Accordingly, in order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a carrying container, comprising:
a container body having an upper side and a bottom side;
a wheel assembly mounted on the bottom side of the container body;
an extensible handle system comprising a retractable frame assembly supported between the upper and bottom sides of the container body and a gripping handle slidably connected to the retractable frame assembly in vertically movable manner such that the gripping handle is capable of sliding upwardly above the upper side of the container body at an extending position and is allowed to be retracted to a folded position that the gripping handle is rested on the upper side of the container body; and
a holding arrangement, which is adapted for holding a holding object having a circular bottom portion in position, comprising a handle seat securely mounted on the upper side of the container body to retain a vertical movement of the gripping handle wherein the handle seat has receiving chamber indented thereon to form a first and second longitudinal opposed inner walls and an arch wall integrally extended from the first inner wall to form a holding cavity to communicate with the receiving chamber;
wherein the receiving chamber, having a width at least larger than a width of the gripping handle, is arranged to receive the gripping handle therein while a side biasing wall of the gripping handle faces towards the arch wall;
whereby, when the bottom portion of the holding object is disposed in the holding cavity, the arch wall is biased against a circumferential surface portion of the holding object while the side biasing wall of the gripping handle is biased against an opposed circumferential surface portion of the holding object so as to securely hold the holding object on the upper side of the container body.